<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm and Blue by neuroticphysiologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622807">Warm and Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist'>neuroticphysiologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Virgil reassurance stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whenever you need to keep warm, you've got that."<br/>Written for Sensory Sunday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a little Gordy fluff... literally. A real immediate short. Also a reference from my very first Gordon fic about Virgil taking care of him when he's not feeling well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon had a great collection of everything about marine life, calling it his undersea collection: toys, treasures, and stuff made for display.</p><p>There is a box full of shells he collected from the beaches he had been to, stored on the top of his desk. He opened the box and grabbed a few, glancing at each one. He and his mom used to find shells back then. It's one of those significant moments he remembered.</p><p>The shelves are decorated with antique stuff he owned such as an old pirate steering wheel and a mermaid-themed jewelry box, where he only keeps his watch and a few of his bracelets. And there's also a big treasure box where the rest of his undersea collection like marine animal plushies are kept. There are two more of them on his bed that he cuddles to when he sleeps. He hides them in the treasure box or behind the pillows whenever he fixes his bed. Don't wanna be teased by his brothers that he still sleeps with cute little fluffies.</p><p>Speaking of, one of the fluffs that stayed with him is the big fluffy blanket Virgil gave to him when he was young. He was sick and feeling cold on that day. Virgil came in to his room holding a cup of hot chocolate with his right hand and a thick blanket clung to his left arm. Gordon sipped his drink and placed it on the bedside table. Virgil warmed him up with the thick blanket he brought, all fluffy and blue as the ocean. Gordon fell asleep on his brother's arm. Then Virgil took him to bed and fixed the big blanket to warm up his feet. Few days later, Gordon was about to bring the blanket back.</p><p>"Keep it, Gordon, it's yours now. Whenever you need to keep warm, you've got that."</p><p>"Thanks, Virg. I think I would also like a little hug from you if I need it."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>As years go by, Gordon still brought up the big blanket whenever he needed it. At times, Virgil would come in and give him a big hug. It made him feel better. When Virgil's not around, he would still wrap himself up with it, his fingers running through the furry fabric, and hugging his squid plushie. He would still feel that his brother is with him, making sure he's okay.</p><p>And today he still has it, and it was laundered with some help from Grandma. After he had been through an icy mission, he kept himself warm with it. He grabbed his squid plushie from his bed and gave it a hug. Now he's all snuggled up and covered in fluff, at least he's comfortable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>